


A Sleepy Hollow Christmas

by Wendymypooh



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod share their first Christmas together. I wrote this as part of the 2013 Fandom Stocking event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Hollow Christmas

Christmas Day 2013

Ichabod Crane peered out of the frost covered window and shuddered. He was glad he was not trapped outside on such a miserably, cold day. He hoped that Lieutenant Mills wasn’t either. 

Abbie was supposed to be at the cabin by now. She had wanted to show him how 21 Century folks celebrated Christmas. He had been alternately amused and appalled by some of the customs, and agreed they were vastly different than how Christmastide was celebrated back in his time. 

Together though, they had gone out and cut down a large pine tree, and had also gathered holly berries, pine cones, and loose pine branches, before bringing everything back to his cabin. They had set the tree up in the corner and decorated the interior with the winter foliage as was customary in the 17th century. 

Abbie had coaxed him into going shopping to buy ornaments and lights for the tree and while he initially balked at the idea, Ichabod was glad he had gone. He had thoroughly enjoyed looking at all the multiple trees decorated with shiny, colored balls, blinking lights, whimsical characters in bright costumes that Abbie had identified as someone called Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Rudolph, and Frosty the Snowman. There were also crystallized icicles, painted bells, and so many other decorative things that dazzled his eyes and dizzied his head trying to comprehend them all. 

After they made their purchases, the two of them had brought their haul back to the cabin, and spent the evening decorating the tree. As they worked on the decorating, they had shared memories of Christmases’ past, of loved ones no longer living, and planned out how they would share Christmas day when it arrived. It was the first night since they had met, that neither he nor Abbie had been waging war against the evil that permeated the area, and Ichabod had enjoyed it. 

It looked like their plans for spending the holiday together was not going to happen. He didn’t want Abbie to come out in such nasty whether, even though he would miss not spending the day with her. He would much rather she stayed safe and warm at home, than risk life and limb to drive out to the cabin. 

He started as a bright strobe of light shot across the window, momentarily blinding him. He recoiled away from light, shielding his eyes with his hand, and waited for them to readjust to normal after the sudden brightness. He glanced back out of the window and could just make out Abbie’s cruiser. 

He hurried to the door, just as someone started pounding on it. He opened it and with Abby fell practically into his arms, her arms laden down with colored packages and brown paper bags. 

“Merry Christmas Crane!” Abbie exclaimed, as she righted herself with his help. 

She thrust the packages and bags into his arms, before abruptly turning about and going back out into the blizzard. 

“The woman has a death wish!” He muttered as he carried his load over to the table and set them down upon it. 

He moved back over to the door just as Abbie crossed the threshold with a box filled with covered dishes that let off a tantalizing aroma that taunted his nose and made his stomach rumble. 

“I hope you’re hungry, because I’ve got quite a feast prepared for us!” Abbie told him as she carried the box over to the table and began pulling dishes out of it. 

“I am,” He hastily closed the door and joined her by the table, “It smells delicious.” 

“I have ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, candied yams, stuffing, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, rolls, fresh butter; and for dessert, pumpkin and chocolate pies with whipped cream,” Abbie told him, arranging the varied dishes on the table top, “I hope you like it.” 

Some of the dishes she mentioned were unfamiliar to him, but trusted that if she liked them, then he certainly would too. So far, every new food Abbie had made him try in this new and strange world that he found himself a part of, he had liked. So had most of the other experiences they had shared together, barring their many duels with the Headless Horseman and his evil minions. 

“I’m sure I will,” he assured her. 

Together they set the table before partaking of the wonderful meal Abbie had brought. Afterwards, they settled near the fire, sipping the brandy, and exchanged gifts. Since he had no money of which to buy Abbie something, he had the skills he had learned as a small boy to fashion gifts for her. 

“Crane it’s beautiful,” Abbie smiled as she studied the intricately carved cross, turning it in her fingers so that she could see every side of it. 

“Carry it in your pocket at all times,” he told her solemnly, “As an added protection against evil.” 

“I will,” Abbie promised. 

His other gift to her was a box to keep special treasures in. He had carved a heart into the lid with her name in it. 

“Thank you. I know just what I’m going to put inside it,” Abbie blinked back the tears in her eyes as she handed him the colorfully wrapped packages she had brought with her.

He tore open the wrapping paper on the first one, and felt his mouth drop open in surprise as he slowly pulled out not one, but two linen shirts that were nearly identical to the mended one he was wearing, “You are a fine seamstress, Abbie.”

Abbie burst out laughing, “There are a lot of things I am good at Crane, but sewing isn’t one of them. A friend of mine fashions clothing for re-enactors and I had her make those for you, along with what’s inside the other package. I had to guess on your size, so I hope everything fits. ” 

He set aside the box he held and tore into the other package, revealing two pairs of trousers, along with socks, and undergarments, “Thank you for everything.” 

“No, thank you,” Abbie said softly, smiling at him, “You’ve given me a new purpose to my life. Reaffirmed the reasons why I became a cop.” 

“You have given me far more than I have given you.” He replied, his own voice just as soft as hers, “To new friends…” 

“To new friends,” Abbie echoed his words, “and the new year ahead.” 

As their eyes met and held, neither knew what the new year had in store for them, they only knew that they would face it together.


End file.
